Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright (成歩堂 龍一 Naruhodō Ryūichi?) is a defense attorney and a major character in the first three games, as well as being a secondary character in Apollo Justice. In his childhood, he befriended Larry Butz and Miles Edgeworth. He was accused of murder while studying in college, but was successfully defended by Mia Fey. He eventually joined up with Mia's office. After Mia was murdered, Phoenix inherited the office, renaming it "Wright and Co.", and continued his work as a defense attorney. He is typically seen wearing a blue suit with a white shirt and red tie. In the courtroom, Phoenix was known for wildly guessing at the truth, allowing him to "turnabout" the court to his favor. In a case in the third game, Trials and Tribulations, his college self was revealed to be somewhat of a crybaby who cares very much for his girlfriend. He wears a pink sweater with a heart in the middle. The letter "P" ("Ryu" in the Japanese version) is sewn on. He has a cold in the case and wears a face mask because of it. During a case seven years prior to the events of Apollo Justice, two months after Trials and Tribulations, he was forced to forfeit his attorney's badge after presenting evidence that, unknown to him, was forged. Two weeks later he adopted Trucy Wright as his daughter after his client Enigmar vanished. Some time later, Wright's Law and Co Office was renamed "Wright Talent Agency". Seven years later, now sporting a toque, casual hoody and pants, he was an undefeated Poker player in a bar where he worked as a pianist. When he was accused of murder again and found innocent by greenhorn defense attorney Apollo Justice, Phoenix offered Apollo a position in his agency. Apollo joined the agency and Phoenix renamed it the "Wright Anything Agency". Later on, it is revealed that he retained Maya's Magatama, and it was also implied that he had, to some extent, stayed in contact with his friends from the previous games. During the credits of Apollo Justice, he is seen considering either taking piano lessons or taking the bar exam again. One year later, Wright has regained his license and once again takes to the courts in Ace Attorney 5. His English name is a play on the words "phoenix", the bird that rises from its own ashes, and a homonym on the word "right". His Japanese surname is a pun on the phrase "naruhodo", meaning "I see". He is voiced by Shū Takumi and Ben Judd in the Japanese and English versions of the first four titles respectively, by Takayuki Kondō in promotional trailers shown at the Tokyo Game Show and the Japanese release of Dual Destinies, by Sam Riegel in the English release of Dual Destinies and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and is portrayed by Tomu Ranju in the musical. In the live action film and''Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' video game, he is portrayed by Hiroki Narimiya; Trevor White voices him in the English release of the game. In Case 3 of Ace Attorney Investigations, he makes a very minor cameo with Maya and Pearl; they are in a boat on a river. He and Maya also make a minor cameo in the game's sequel, Gyakuten Kanji 2. Phoenix appears as a playable fighter in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where he is voiced by Kōsuke Toriumi and Sam Riegel (who also voices Wright in Dual Destinies).3 Category:Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Pages that need work Category:Characters - Japanese Category:Epic Words to say